


Установка (Installation)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [9]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, PWP without Porn, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: вдохновлено заявкой «Пользователь ставит некую программу и ломает ее "китайским палачом", на 3 левел», но не совсем про это.





	Установка (Installation)

Скальпель плавно плыл по пунктирной линии, разрывая оболочку. Внутренности вываливались, но Кейген успевал подхватывать края внешнего слоя зажимами и пальцами запихивать обратно всё выпавшее. Игра, программа — неважно, любого можно было вскрыть, вынуть все кости, перетрясти потроха, заменить на новые и под той же оболочкой, с тем же «мозговым» наполнением отправить пользователю. «Невзламываемых» не бывает.

— Ты можешь сделать музыку потише, мясник чёртов?

Кейген не любил инсталляторы Адоби. Самые вредные мудаки на свете, кроме как мудаками, их никак не назовёшь. Отвратительные, противные, неподатливые. Они мнили себя вершиной мироздания, совершенством. Типа «мы такие крутые и догадливые, поставили защиту и привязку, и то, и другое, и третье, и десятое». Брехня.

Кейген сделал трекерную музыку погромче и достал инструмент, похожий на циркулярную пилу. Надо было вскрыть череп Фотошопа, чтобы подправить пару блоков и отключить привязку к Adobe ID. Раньше было проще: вспарываешь программам живот, меняешь пару органов, стучишь по ядру пару раз и вуаля, можно зашивать и отправлять в работу, а сейчас всё поменялось. Простые операции стали напоминать обезвреживание бомбы: там вовремя нажать, это вовремя отключить, третье вовремя отвернуть. Иначе всё — ужас, смерть, гроб. Да, у программ же нет гробов. В утиль, и даже из реестра вычеркнут.

— Перехожу к следующему шагу, — Инсталлятор нажал несколько кнопок на ядре Фотошопа и задумчиво рассмотрел его потроха. Бесцеремонно убрав зажимы, он достал блестящий шланг из живота. — А это зачем? — Инсталлятор приподнял бровь, глядя на Кейген. — Что-то новенькое и моднявое? Какие-то дополнения?

— Совсем ебанулся, что ли? — Кейген всадил циркулярку в голову Инсталлятору, и запаковал всё вывалившееся обратно в Фотошопа.

— А-А-А! — Инсталлятор отскочил в сторону и схватился за ручку пилы. Процесс установки мгновенно завис и выдал ошибку. — ТЫ СОВСЕМ ОХЕРЕЛ?!

— Посмотрел бы хоть, что за особенности репака у тебя, дебил... — Кейген всё проверил, примял внутренности ладонью и, выкинув старый файл триал-версии, принялся зашивать. Игла внезапно провалилась, и оболочка собираемого Фотошопа начала распадаться. — Какого хера...

— Это всё твоя вина! — кричал Инсталлятор, придерживая ладонью дыру в башке. — Из-за тебя пропали файлы! — он схватил ядро Фотошопа. — Мы отменяем установку и уходим.

— Да дай я тебя хотя бы подлатаю...

— Нафиг иди! Сами справимся! — Инсталлятор хмыкнул и вышел, чуть не врезавшись в косяк. Видимо, с пилой Кейген малёк переборщил.

Пользователь не спешил закрывать взломщика, но в системном микшере звук отрубил, наступила гнетущая тишина. Кейген методично натачивал свой нож для разделки, ожидая решения Пользователя. Через окно было видно, как в Систему снова подали интернет. Видимо, их установка продолжится нескоро. Интернет зачастую не был совместим с пиратством — даже инсталлятор репака стремился выйти в сеть, чтобы провериться. Кейгену же следовало опасаться только антивирусов, но Пользователь их временно отключил. Хвала Пират Бэю, этот человек умел читать readme.txt глазами, а не как некоторые самоуверенные, которые делали всё по-своему и лишались половины установочных файлов из-за параноидальных антивирусов.

— Кейген! — пронзительный крик из коридора было слышно за несколько десятков шагов. Инсталлятор вернулся с заплаткой на лбу и новым шарфом.

— Смотрю, что-то пришлось докачать? — Кейген хмыкнул и посмотрел в окно. Интернет снова убрали, значит, его догадка была верна, в инсталляторе изначально чего-то не хватало. Похоже, Торрент изначально пропустил пару секторов, и сейчас их догрузили.

— Не твоё дело! — Инсталлятор поставил на стол ядро Фотошопа и начал собирать его оболочку. — Работай лучше давай, мясник охеревший... И молись, чтобы Веба не разбудили раньше времени, — последнее он пробурчал себе под нос, погрузившись в установку программы.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — Кейген улыбнулся и, нарандомив ключ, достал новый скальпель.

В комнате снова заиграла зацикленная трекерная музыка.


End file.
